Kairi
Kairi is a major supporting character of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and its following manga/novel series. Kairi originated from the world of Hollow Bastion but spends most of her childhood with her best friends Sora and Riku. She is also one of the seven Princesses of Heart, making a primary target for the Disney Villains and later Organization XIII. Despite this, Kairi soon found herself involved in Organization XIII's plan once Axel kidnapped her to restore his friend Roxas. She'd later join up with Sora and Riku once again, this time wielding her own keyblade to help them fight back against the Organization. Kairi would soon become one of the Seven Guardians of Light. She serves a secondary character throughout the series. Kairi also is the original counterpart of her Nobody Naminé and physical template for Xion. Kairi's main weapon of choice is her "Destiny Embrace" Keyblade. Appearance Kairi is a young 15-year-old teenager with long red hair, light blue eyes, and bright skin. Like many other females in the series, Kairi possesses a feminine-like build. Kairi also dons a necklace with a silver bead throughout most of her appearances. At age 14 in Kingdom Hearts, Kairi has short-length hair and wears a white top with some black underneath, which exposes her purple/naval bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt. Kairi wears white slip-on shoes with purple caps and a black choker on her neck. She also dons a purple armband on her left hand and a pair of bracelets on the right. As of Kingdom Hearts II, Kairi is taller and resembles a teenager more as opposed to a child, her hair has become longer and her bangs part to the opposite side. She dons two outfits: her school uniform which has a white shirt of which she has rolled up the sleeves, a sky blue striped tie which she has slightly loosened up, a matching skirt with navy knee-high stockings and black shoes; and then her main outfit which mainly contains a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book-shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. Gallery Kairi_(KH)_Full_Body.png|First Debut Kairi (KH II) Full Body.jpeg|Current Outfit Personality (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) History Born from Radiant Garden, Kairi would spend most of her time picking flowers and listening to her grandma's stories about light and darkness. At one point, Kairi was attacked by the Unversed, a group of dark creatures originating from Vanitas. However, she was rescued by both Aqua and Mickey Mouse. Unbeknownst to Kairi, she ended up undergoing a Keyblade Ceremony by touching Aqua's Keyblade by accident. Sometime after Birth By Sleep, Radiant Garden fell under the forces of darkness and many of its citizens were scattered during the Heartless Invasion. In the midst of the chaos, Kairi was found by a man named "Ansem", who would experiment on her for unknown reasons. "Ansem" soon sent her to the world beyond others, resulting in her losing memories as well. Kairi was later found on Destiny Island's shores by Sora, who witnessed her appearing during the great meteor shower. Kairi was then raised by the mayor and his wife, becoming quite popular with the citizens of Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku would occasionally visit Kairi, bonding with her and making sure she'd feel safe around their presence. Kairi soon became best friends with Sora and Riku. The three form a special bond and desire to explore worlds beyond the Destiny Islands. They'd also form a plan to build a raft, with Kairi listing out objects to collect and checking in on Sora's progress once in a while. Synopsis Kingdom Hearts (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts II (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts III (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships Sora (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Riku (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Aqua (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Roxas (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Namine (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Axel (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Characters Category:Destiny Islands Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Somebodies